The present invention relates to signal processing apparatus, more particularly but not exclusively to apparatus for providing access to telephone and internet systems.
Telephony apparatus and apparatus for providing access to the internet and more particularly E-mail services are well-known, telephony services being able to provide an interchange of information orally/aurally whereas E-mail services provide a means for interchanging information visibly.
It is an inherent disadvantage of telephony and E-mail systems that they lack flexibility in terms of the medium of expression and accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which may be used to give greater flexibility in the use of such communication systems.
According to the invention in a first aspect, there is provided a processing apparatus comprising means of processing data received from a network link; means for conversion of data from text to speech format and vice versa; means for processing the data or the converted data for aural reception; means for processing the data or the converted data for visual reception; control means for selecting a reception mode for the data and instructing conversion of the data if the data is in an incorrect format.
Preferably the processing apparatus further includes apparatus for aural reception and transmission of the data which may be portable and may comprise a keypad for generating telephone and appliance control signals, a speaker for aural output and a microphone for oral input. Most preferably, the oral reception and transmission apparatus is in the form of a telephone handset using a cordless radio frequency link.
Preferably the network link of the processing apparatus is a link to a telephone network.
According to the invention in a second aspect, there is provided signal processing apparatus comprising means for processing data received from a network link; means for conversion of data from a text format to a speech format and vice versa; means for connection to an audio transceiver; means for connection to a video receiver; means for connection to a text input device; control means for selectively instructing conversion of the signal by the data conversion means and instructing output of the signal or the converted signal to the respective audio or video receiver connection means.
Preferably the signal processing apparatus further comprises means for connection to a text input device and the data processing means is further for processing a data transmission signal to be transmitted over the network link and the control means is further for receiving an audio input signal from the audio transceiver connection means or a text input signal from the text input device connection means, selectively converting the input signal to a text or audio signal and transmitting the input signal or the converted input signal to the data processing means for transmission over the network link to a pre-determined destination.
The signal processing apparatus may further comprise an audio transceiver which may be in the form of a telephone handset.
The data processing means may comprise internet connection means for transmitting, receiving and processing E-mail messages and the video receiver connection means may comprise a video processor connected to the data processing means for processing the E-mail messages for video display.
The data conversion means may comprise a text to speech processor and a speech to text processor and may include a modem for connection to the telephone network.
The signal processing apparatus preferably further comprises digital message storing means for storing an aural message and the control means may further be for instructing output of the message as an audio signal to the data processing means for transmission over the network link. The stored message may be a pre-recorded message or the control means may further be for instructing selective conversion and storage of the data signal as the message.
The signal processing apparatus may further be for instructing selective conversion and storage of the data signal as a text signal and subsequently instructing output of the text signal to the data processing means for transmission over the network link to a predetermined destination.
According to the invention in a third aspect, there is provided signal processing apparatus comprising: signal processing means comprising means for connection to an audio transceiver; means for connection to a text input device; means to conversion of an audio signal to a text signal and vice versa; data processing means for processing a data transmission signal to be transmitted over the network link and; control means for receiving an audio input signal from the audio transceiver connection means or a text input signal from the text input device connection means, selectively converting the input signal to a text or audio signal and transmitting the input signal or the converted input signal to the data processing means for transmission over the network link to a predetermined destination.